Question: $4x+y=10$ Complete the missing value in the solution to the equation. $($
Explanation: To find the $x$ -value that corresponds to ${y}={-6}$, let's substitute this $y$ -value in the equation. $\begin{aligned}4x+{y}&=10\\ 4x+({-6})&=10\\ 4x-6&=10\\ 4x&=16\\ x&=4\end{aligned}$ Therefore $(4,-6)$ is a solution of the equation.